une lettre pour une histoire
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: suivait à travers des lettres l'histoire de Kanna est Sting.
1. la rencontre

Une lettre pour une histoire

Lettre n°1 : rencontre

Mon amour ;

Aujourd'hui lors de ma mission, j'ai pensé à toi. Enfin ; à nous.  
Ma mission à eu lieu à la capital et en passant, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'y aller faire un tour.  
''Le dragon des tavernes''. C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes réellement connu.  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

J'étais assis sur un tabouret, à picoler –pour changer de mon habitude tiens.  
Je devais en être à mon 30ème verre envieront, lorsqu'un magnifique et talentueux jeune homme c'est assis à côté de moi.

Bon Ok, j'étais complètement pété, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

On va tout de suite préciser que c'était toi, comme ça je serais plus obligé de dire ''il''.

Tu avais commandé une bière, et tu avais commencé à me reluquer. J'avais mis une veste et tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ceux soir là, alors tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais.

Enfin bref, continuons.

Tu me reluquer comme pas possible et lorsque je me suis retourné pour te regarder, j'ai fait un truc géniale ; j'ai vomis sur ton tee-shirt.

Bordel, j'avais tellement de romantisme en moi à cette époque.

Tu avais gueulé comme pas possible, tout le monde nous regardait.

Je me souviens encor de mes paroles exactes.  
''Détends-toi, c'est pas grave'', j'ai enlevé ton tee-shirt et l'ai jeté. ''Fais-toi pas chier avec un tee-shirt, t'es nettement mieux comme ça. Et d'ailleurs tu serais parfait sans pantalon…et sans caleçon. Enfin, si t'en porte un.''

Tu m'avais sortit ton regard sur arrogant et chuchoté à l'oreille ;  
-Viens dans mon lit, et tu verras par toi même si j'en porte un !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Avais-je rétorqué en tâtant ton torse.  
Nous étions sortit et somme allé à ton appartement.

La tapisserie était couleur rouge bordeaux et or –bizarrement, c'était la couleur des rois. Mais jusqu'à quel point étais-tu narcissique ?- et il n'y avait qu'une seul armoire avec un lit.  
D'ailleurs, c'est dans ce lit que nous avion passer notre nuit. Mais je crois qu'il est inutile de précisé à quoi faire.

En tout cas cette nuit là, tu m'avais fait monter au septième ciel –et pas que cette nuit là d'ailleurs.  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu avais la tête entre ma poitrine et tu étais à moitié entrain de me baver dessus.  
Tu m'avais surpris. C'était rare que je trouve quelqu'un qui se lève après moi alors qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi.  
Enfaite, c'étais bien la première fois.

Je m'étais levé et avait pris une douche.  
Lorsque je suis sortit en serviette, tu avais passé tes bras derrière la tête, toujours vautré dans ton lit.  
Si on pouvait déshabiller d'un simple regarde, Je n'aurais pas tenu une seconde avant de me retrouver nu.

-T'as fait la bouffe ? J'ai la dalle !

Et ouais, à cette époque, toi aussi tu étais tellement romantique.

-T'as cru toi ! Ch'uis pas ta Fatma* !

-Tu me dois bien ça, vue la nuit que t'as passé hier.

-Et bien, vu les bruits qui sortait de ta grande bouche, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris du plaisir.

Tu avais mis quelques temps avant de me répondre ''Ouai, mais tu es dans mon appart' donc c'est toi qui fait la bouffe !''

-Et si je te dis que je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ?

-Pff ! T'es une fille, t'es là pour ça !

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Mais quel macho !  
Tu t'es levé, l'air le plus arrogant qui sois, et c'est la que je me suis aperçu de qui tu étais.

-Ô merde ! Sting ? J'avais du l'arracher de ma gorge celui-là.  
J'ai vraiment passé la nuit avec un merdeux de Sabertooth ?

Devant mon air à moitié répugné et à moitié emmerdé, tu n'avais pas su vraiment quoi me répondre.  
Mais tu avais l'air complètement déboussolé. En tout cas toi, tu ne m'avais toujours pas reconnue, alors je t'ai montré le signe de ma guilde.  
Tu m'avais d'abord dévisagé, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Putain, même les fées ne me résiste pas ! Mais c'n'est pas parce que t'es une fée que je t'épargne la cuisine !

-Ah ouai ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en oblige ?

-C'est la règle ici ! Tu prends du plaisir, tu te tape la cuisine.  
Désespéré, j'avais finit par faire la cuisine.

On a discuté et quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de logement pour ma mission, tu m'as proposé de loger ici, a condition bien sur de faire la cuisine.  
Nous avons passé la semaine ensemble, et nous avions finit par vraiment être ensemble.

Et ouai, pour une rencontre, ca c'est de la rencontre.

Mais je ne regrette en rien cette mission. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas être avec toi à ce moment même.

Reviens-moi vite, tu me manque tellement.

Ton ange, Kanna.


	2. La dispute

Voila la deuxième lettre. Les lettres ne seront pas toute adressé à Sting, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment à qui d autre en faire part xD

Lauraine Tonksm:

Non tu n'étais pas la seul! J'adore ce couple! C'est l'un de mes préféré! *.*

Merci et à bientot j'espère!

* * *

Une lettre pour une histoire

Lettre n°2 : dispute

Monsieur Sting ;

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois semaine pile que l'on ne c'est pas vue.  
C'est long… Et l'on doit encore tenir trois semaines. Quand je pense à ce que ça représente –sois 21 jours, je me dis que je ne tiendrais jamais.  
Pendant ces trois semaines, il m'est souvent arrivé de penser à toi, alors je veux être sur que tu pense à moi au moins une fois ; d'ou l'utilité de cette lettre.

D'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
Tu te souviens de l'hôtel de st. Marc ?

Celui dans lequel nous nous étions réconcilié lors de notre première dispute ?  
Et bien il à fait faillite. C 'est triste, je l'aimais bien.

Notre première dispute…Olala ! Ca remonte à loin ça.

Ca faisait envieront six mois que nous étions ensemble, et à cause de la distance de nos guilde, nous pouvions nous voir qu'un week-end sur deux.  
Au départ, cela nous étais bien égale. Notre relation était officielle, mais pas réellement sérieuse.  
Mais avec le temps, nous avons finit par s'attaché l'un l'autre jusqu'à devenir ce que nous somme aujourd'hui –enfin, je crois.

Donc je disais, plus le temps passait et plus la distance entre nous nous rendait fou.  
Alors tu m'as demandé de rejoindre ta guilde.  
Ce n'étais en rien contre toi mais je ne pouvais quitter ma guilde, car c'étais comme une famille pour moi.  
Et tout ça avait finit en dispute. C'étais idiot, mais nous nous somme quand même ignorait pendant un mois et demi. Nous nous manquions tous les deux mais nous avions trop de fierté pour s'excuser.  
C'est le destin qui nous a réunit se soir la.

Oui je sais très bien ce que tu pense, le destin n'existe pas. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui nous à réunit ce soir la ? Simple hasard ? Ne crois-tu pas que notre relation tient à plus que du simple hasard ? Moi je suis sur que si. Et que si nous nous étions raté ce soir là, nous nous serions retrouvé à un autre endroit. C'est ce que mon appris les cartes, que rien n'arrive par hasard.  
J'étais en mission seul comme à mon habitude. Une petite mission. Elle consisté à faire le service dans le restaurent d'un hôtel pour lui faire de la pub.  
Et quand j'étais arrivé, tu étais là.

''-Tu répugne tellement les femmes que tu n'as personne pour faire ta bouffe ? ''  
Oui je t'aimé ! Mais j'avais une réputation à tenir.

''-Tu t'inquiète pour mon estomac? Comme c'est mignon. Mais des femmes j'en ai. C'est surtout pour ton cas que je m'inquiéterais. Je viens simplement pour une mission.''

Mon cœur, si cette remarque n'était pas pour moi je t'aurais surement récompensé.  
J'aime quand tu joue ton connard ! –Sauf avec moi bien sur.

''-Une mission ? Quel genre de mission ?

-Un truc pour une pub d'hôtel. Je t'intéresse tant ?

-Oh non ! Dis moi pas que je vais devoir travailler avec ta tronche !''

C'est cette phrase qui avait clos notre débat.  
Nous avions dus travailler ensemble deux semaines.  
Car oui, ce crétin d'employeur –crétin que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier- avait contacté deux des plus célèbres guildes pour ce faire un max de pub.  
Et le pire –à l'époque- c'est que ce radin nous à pas seulement fait partagé le même boulot, mais la même chambre d'hôtel.  
Nous avons du ce partager la même chambre avec heureusement –toujours à l'époque- deux lit.

Les deux premiers jours et premières nuits avait était que remarque cinglante.  
Le troisième jour, nous avions retrouvé un homme à moitié dans le coma à l'arrière du restaurant. C'était un de ceux qui m'avait fait des avances vicieuses lors de mon service.  
Je n'avais pas fait le rapport. Même quand tu as dit que de toute façon, il n'avait que ceux qu'il méritait.  
Le quatrième jour, lorsque que tu avais sortit un remarque assez drôle, j'avais ris. Tu m'avais regardez d'une manière tellement attendrissante, tellement craquante que pendant un instant j'ai oublié que nous nous étions séparé et je t'ai embrassé. Le meilleur baisé de toute m'a vie ! Enfin l'un des meilleurs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les meilleur sont tousse toi !

Ce baisé avait clos la fin de notre séparation. Nous avions décidé que nous passerions une semaine dans ta guilde, et deux semaines dans la mienne.

Tu sais, pour moi cet hôtel est vraiment symbolique.  
C'est celui ou ont va lorsqu'on a besoin de se changer l'idée. Et nous en sortons toujours mains dans la main.  
Alors j'ai pris une décision, et je pense que tu es du même avis que moi : J'ai racheté cette hôtel.  
Si tu pense que c'est une mauvaise décision, sache que je te prépare une nuit très spéciale lors de ton retour. Tu sais, le gore de soirée que tu aime bien…

Sur ceux, sache que je t'aime même avec ton sal caractère.

A bientôt, la brune qui te sert de copine.


	3. mariage

Une lettre pour une histoire

Lettre n°3 : mariage

Cher maman.

Je sais que tu dois certainement trouver ça bizarre que du jour au lendemain, je t'envoie des lettre comme ça, mais Lucy m'a dit que ça pourrais me faire du bien. Alors je t'écris.

Aujourd'hui, tu sais le jeune homme dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques temps ? Oui, l'idiot aux cheveux blond.

Il m'a demandé en mariage.

C'est fou ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. Il est tellement…fier de lui d'habitude. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il m'épouserait.

En plus, lui qui est d'habitude si idiot, a fait ça d'une façon si romantique.

Il faut vraiment que je te raconte tout parce que la, je suis sur que tu l'adorerais.

Je venais de rentrer d'une petite mission ou Sting avait refusé de m'accompagner.

Tu as certainement du le remarquer, mais je suis vachement rancunière. On se demande de qui je tien ca, hein maman !

Donc je disais : je rentrais d'une mission, un peu en colère contre lui.

En plus de ne pas m'avoir accompagné, il n'était même pas ici alors qu'il savait très bien que je rentrerais aujourd'hui.

J'avais bien mon idée en tête, j'allais lui faire sa fête…et à la façon Erza cette fois! Mais cet idiot était introuvable.

J'avais appelé Rogue son meilleur ami, voir si il savait où il était mais lui non plus ne l'avait pas vue.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, j'étais rentré chez moi…enfin chez nous…enfin chez Sting et moi quoi.

Sur la table, j'avais trouvé une petite note de réservation dans un restaurant.

Il était revenu ici pendant mon absence, car elle n'y était pas tout à l'heure.

Comme il était seulement seize heures trente et que la note indiquait le repas pour huit heures, j'avais le temps de me préparer.

Je m'étais vêtu d'une tenue assez légère, et m'étais rendu à se rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne.

Je me suis d'abord dit que c'était fermé, puisqu'il y avait personne alors que c'était un restaurant assez populaire puis je me suis dit que peut-être elle n'était pas encor ouverte.

Donc j'ai patienté une bonne heure.

Je ne sais pas comment cet homme fait, mais il est TOUJOURS TOUJOURS en retard.

Bon je l'avoue, sur ce fait, on c'est bien trouvé…

C'est au bout d'une heure trente qu'il c'est pointé, et encor une fois, j'ai crus que j'allais le tuer. Mais lorsque je le vit arriver en costard, ce qui est très étonnent de sa part, je l'ai tout de suite pardonné. Parfois je te jure, je le soupçonne de plagié sa tenue sur celle de Grey.

Ensuite nous somme entré dans le restaurant qui n'étais en faite pas fermé, c'est juste que Sting l'avait réservé pour nous deux. Ca à dut lui côté la peau des fesses, un restaurant comme celui-ci.

J'avais commencé à boire un petit peu…bon peut-être pas qu'un petit peu…peut-être un petit peu beaucoup, lorsqu'il c'est mis à genoux en me présentant une bague.

J'ai pensé que c'était une blague, dut à l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité et…à partir de la j'ai un trou.

Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé dans une tenue…inexistante et que j'étais fiancé.

C'est beau non ?

Normalement, si nous ne rencontrons pas de problème (ceux qui arrive presque jamais à Fairy Tail), on doit se marier dans trois mois.

J'espère que depuis les cieux, tu pourras me voir.

Sache que tu me manque vraiment.

Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à toi, vraiment.

A bientôt, je t'aime.

Kanna


	4. Mon amour éternel

Hey ^^

Me voici pour une nouvelle lettre, qui clôturera la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, et que je vous ait fait aimé ce couple.

* * *

Une lettre pour une histoire

Lettre n°4 : Mon amour éternel

''Il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si aujourd'hui tu étais toujours là.

Si nous serions encor ensemble, si nous aurions rompus, où bien même si tu aurais annulé notre mariage.

Cela fait bientôt sept ans que tu es partie, sept ans que tu m'as lâchement abandonné.

Je t'aurais pensé plus robuste, toi qui paraissait toujours si fort.

Mais en plus d'être un lâche, tu es un menteur.

Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi. Promis de rester avec moi jusqu'au bout, promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous irions les cheveux blancs et un dentier.

Qu'avais tu penser en t'en allant ? Que je finirais par t'oublier ? Que quelqu'un finirais par prendre ta place ?

Et bien tu vois, tu t'es trompé.

Comme tu as surement pus le constater de la où tu es, la maison est toujours resté la même. Je n'ai même pas bougé un seul meuble.

Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais parfois, quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression de ressentir à nouveau ton odeur. Alors je me retourne, oubliant cette tragédie, et pendant cinq seconde, le temps de se geste, j'ai l'espoir de revoir ton visage.

De voir ses cheveux blancs en batailles, ce sourire si arrogant mais si excitant mais surtout, ses yeux de chat fou prêt à bondir sur son jouet.

Tout en toi me manque, jusqu'à tes bagarres inutiles et incessantes.

Tu sais, avec toi, je comptais le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, mais maintenant, les seules choses que j'arrive encor à compter, c'est les jours où j'ai pus survivre seul.

Pour l'instant je ne peux pas, bien trop de gens ont besoin de moi mais un jour viendra ou la distance entre nous me rendra complètement folle –si je ne le suis pas déjà- et ce jour-là, alors je te rejoindrais.

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulue, mais c'est ce que moi je veux.

Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas être pire encor que celle que tu m'as laissé en partant.

Je dois te laisser, mais sache que mon amour pour toi sera à jamais éternel.

Ne l'oublie jamais.

K.''

La femme aux cheveux brun rangea la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire dans une enveloppe, avant de lui mettre le feu.

Cette lettre allais mourir, tout comme l'était son fiancé.

Peut-être qu'elle regagnerait elle aussi le royaume des mort, et qu'ainsi, le propriétaire de son cœur la recevrais.


End file.
